


One By One

by Im_No_Angel



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Shot, Creampie, Doggy Style, Drunken Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Hangover, Humorous Ending, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Large Cock, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Showers, Sloppy Makeouts, jockey position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_No_Angel/pseuds/Im_No_Angel
Summary: “Wha? Going soft on me now, Tak?”“Quite the opposite, actually.”
Relationships: Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	One By One

**Author's Note:**

> First try at writing porn with feelings. Hope you all enjoy it!

“C’mon, Tak. We should be going,” Kaito called out for his friend, who seemed to exceed the amount of alcohol his body could bear. While he himself managed to keep himself on the edge of what would take away his reflexes, Yagami could barely finish a sentence. “I think you’ve had enough for one night.”

“Relax, Kaito-san, have another shot with me.”

The detective bottomed up the glass of soju, causing him to lose his balance from the bar stool and come crashing down onto the Earth Angel’s carpeted floor. Kaito sighed as he watched his partner struggle to even get his head off the ground. He finished his own glass of whiskey and placed the money for the drinks over the counter before standing up, reluctantly helping his friend up.

“Oh, dear,” Mama gasped, placing her hands on her cheeks, scared for the man’s current state. “Is he ok?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Sorry about that. We’re leaving.”

“It’s ok, sweetie. I understand.”

Kaito knew exactly why the detective was acting as such. Matsugane’s death, the discovery of the mole’s identity, Sugiura’s real one, the closing in on a major conspiracy which used Okubo as one of their many scapegoats along with Morita’s involvement and the promising career Yagami never had a chance to fulfill because of a drug that so far cost more lives than saving them. He couldn’t really blame him for wanting to drown it all in the bar with his best friend for one night.

“Ugh,” Yagami moaned as he felt his arm being thrown over the bigger man’s shoulders in order to lift him off the ground. “What are you doing?”

“We’re bailing. Think you can walk home?”

“Home? I’m not done yet.”

“I’ll take that as a no,” Kaito now changed his strategy and completely lifted his friend off the floor, so he could carry him on his back by holding onto his thighs. “I was wrong actually. You had enough for the rest of the week, buddy.”

After receiving a groan in response from his barely conscious co-worker, Kaito bowed to the establishment owner as best as he could and walked out, taking the other man with him. As he walked down the narrow passages of Champion District, he could feel Yagami’s arms holding onto him. As much as he was trying to keep his feelings in check, it was nice to be a safe place for the detective.

“This is kidnapping, Kaito-san.”

“I’m taking you back to the agency. No way you can do it on your own while shitfaced.”

“You are committing a crime to a law abiding citizen and shall be prosecuted by it.”

“Oh, shut up,” Kaito replied and kept walking when he suddenly felt a massive pain in his right ear. “What the hell, man?”

“And this is your sentence,” Yagami’s speech came out muffled as he remained with his teeth partially sunk into his friend's auricule. “Never mess with a lawyer.”

“Urgh, get off. You’re drooling all over me,” Kaito contemplated the idea of letting go of the other man and having him crash on the floor again as payback, but as soon as he saw their reflections on one of the shop windows, he couldn’t help but smile at their mirror image. But that feeling was short-lived as he spotted what was at the end of East Taihei Boulevard. “Shit…”

“What is it?”

“The Keihin Gang is in town.”

“Put me down. I’ll kick their asses out of Kamurocho for good.”

He had to admit, Yagami could probably face those delinquents even when hammered like he was, but it would be better to avoid them for now. Thinking fast, he redirected himself to follow the route to his own place. At least he could avoid them by going in that direction and would be better to keep an eye on the detective for the night, until he was good enough to tackle the next part of the plan.

Kaito received a call to have a few drinks after his friend had talked to Izumida. And as much as he had enough for one day after being beaten up by Kuroiwa and escorting Mafuyu to Children’s Park, he couldn’t bring himself to turn his friend down. And despite it all, he was also having a hard time trying to figure out what Mafuyu had said was true or not. The doubt was killing him from the inside.

* * *

_“You two…” Mafuyu sounded surprised when they all met with the detective they chased at the start of it all at Children’s Park. “Know each other?”_

_“Why’d you bring these two chowderheads along?”_

_“Well, Yagami-kun, he’s…” Mafuyu looked behind her at the former lawyer. “He’s sort of my boyfriend…”_

_“Wha!?” Kaito was genuinely surprised at what he had just heard. “Since when!?”_

_“It’s not like that!” Yagami assured him, but the damage had already been done._

* * *

If it wasn’t like that, then why would Mafuyu say it in the first place? Was she one of those delusional girls that make up their own reality of events which deferred from the other people? I couldn’t be true, for if it were, Kaito wouldn’t be able to have free access to his friend sexually like he had for years. Mafuyu wasn’t the kind of woman who’d share a man with anyone else, which made the situation all the more confusing for him, since Yagami could never settle down to just one woman.

“Argh…” Kaito groaned in frustration. Maybe recalling the flashback wasn’t a good idea. Analyzing the evidence wasn’t his strong point, nor thinking. He left that task for his co-worker to handle. He still wanted to know for sure, but didn’t seem like a good time to bother Yagami with jealousy when they were also never a couple in the first place and with so much more important occurrences involving a major case. “I need a day off.”

Not that he ever wanted them to be something more in the first place. Their arrangement was more than fine for both. It was obvious they all had their own fun on the side, but always came back to each other for that intimacy no other of their respective lovers could ever provide them. Before he could ponder any longer about his situationship with his best friend, they arrived at his place.

Kaito walked into the curry shop behind the Millenium Tower and took the steps to the condos above the commercial establishment. He knew some customers looked at them weirdly, but he tried to shrug it off and just turn in for the night. With difficulty, he was able to open the front door of his apartment and walk inside, closing it behind him with his foot, and then proceeded to lie Yagami on his bed.

“Tak, wake up,” He said, shaking his friend lightly after sitting over the cheap mattress beside the other man. “You gotta take a shower.”

“Don’t need one.”

“You stink, man,” Kaito commented, before helping his friend remove his leather jacket. He placed it upon one of his weight racks. His one bedroom apartment looked more like a gym than anything else. The only thing he had other than his weight lifting equipment was a bed, a small fridge and a desk. With a bathroom on one side and a balcony on the other, he didn’t think he needed anything else. “I just changed the sheets too.”

“I’m horny, Kaito-san…”

“Not helping you with that,” He spat back and despite the idea also making him feel the same way, he didn’t want to be another coping mechanism for the detective. “That’s why you got a girlfriend now, right?”

Only after he said it was when Kaito realized he had spoken too much. His friend’s dozed off expression remained unchanged apart from a smile, which clearly meant Yagami was aware of his feelings. It would be better to get it right straight away and allow him to decide how to proceed. Besides, not only Yagami would still be honest with him even while drunk and he could pretend they never had this conversation the morning after.

“Sounds like someone is jealous…”

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that a little bit of booze causes you to start talking out of your ass."

“Well,” Yagami now poked his friend at his thigh like a child wanting a toy. “You know how to shut me up then, if that’s the case.”

“Knock it off. Look, if you’re not gonna take a shower, I will,” Kaito said while unbuttoning his shirt. He needed to rinse off the results of his earlier encounter with Kuroiwa anyway. Once he sat shirtless on his bed, he felt a hand palming his member through his slacks. “Tak, no.”

“Don’t be such a downer, Kaito-san. I paid for the drinks. Now let’s have some fun.”

“I paid for the drinks.”

“You did? Uh… Then let me make it up to you.”

“We’re not having anything until you get rid of that stench.”

“Fine. I’ll take care of it myself.”

Yagami then started removing his own clothes, throwing his shirt and jeans on the ground before stroking his own semi-erection through his briefs. He then reached for the bedside table, already aware that was where his best friend kept a bottle of lubricant. After removing the last article of clothing, Yagami squirted some of it onto his hand and spread it across the length of his dick like his co-worker wasn’t even there.

“Have it your way,” Kaito said, standing up and entering the bathroom. Not bothering to close the door behind him, he now kicked off his shoes and removed his socks. Apparently, Yagami wasn’t the only one who didn’t smell nice. Once he slid his pants and undergarment down his legs in one go, he looked at himself in the mirror. “Shit…”

Kuroiwa surely made a mess out of his face. His eye was still a little swollen and the bruises remained. As he expected, pleasure filled moans could be heard along with the squelching sound of Yagami’s hand moving up and down his length. Deciding to ignore all that, he entered the shower booth and proceeded to wash himself. For a few seconds he just braced an arm on the wall and let the water run down his body.

“Kaito-san!”

After hearing Yagami yell, the former yakuza turned the water off, quickly wrapping himself in a towel before rushing out of the bathroom, worrying something must have happened, only to find his best friend lying on his bed, cock in hand and cum gathered over his stomach and fingers. What he assumed had been a distress call turned out to be just Yagami saying his name out loud during an orgasm, which seemed like a massive one, just like the puddle of water under Kaito’s body as he dripped onto the floor.

“Dammit, Tak. I thought you were dying or something.”

“That’s what you get for not helping me out.”

“Whatever, man. Just be careful with the sheets,” Kaito unwrapped himself and proceeded to dry his body before he made an even bigger mess. He walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a clean pair of boxers and put them on, while feeling a pair of eyes watching his every move as he did so. After that, he grabbed a box of tissues and tossed it in Yagami’s direction, making sure it hurt when it landed against his head. “Here. At least clean that shit up.”

“Ow! Do you really need to act like an asshole? If you don’t want to fuck me, that’s fine. Just don’t crash the party.”

“I’m sure you can call someone to get that resolved.”

“What are you talking about? I’m not in the mood for riddles.”

“Are you and… Mafuyu-chan dating?”

“No, where did you get that from? Oh, is that why you’re all grumpy and playing tough guy?” Yagami’s speech seemed to become a lot clearer now, but the bigger man knew none of what they were discussing would be in his friend’s memory the morning after. “You got it all wrong, man.”

“Then why did she say you’re her boyfriend?”

“I don’t know. Maybe she’s jealous… of you,” The detective said while wiping the sperm off his own body as a light came on in Kaito’s head. That could be the case. He had no ill feelings towards Mafuyu, he actually quite enjoyed her presence and they made fun of Yagami together a few times. It was also clear to him that Yagami had a special connection with her, but now it paled in comparison to what they had. “We spend so much time together and we go way back. I’m not the relationship kind of guy like she’d want me to be so we stayed at that. Even if I were, I don’t think I would take the chance if it meant we had to part ways. Nothing’s gonna change between us, man. I promise.”

“Well, shit… You caught me off guard there,” Kaito started as he sat down on the bed, looking at the wall in front of him. “Sorry for making a big deal out of it. I’m glad you’re here to knock some sense into my head, even though you’re pretty hammered right now. Anyway, just wanted to say that-”

Yagami’s loud snoring interrupted his speech. He glared at the now-sleeping detective, but that feeling didn’t last long. Soon enough, a clear smile was plastered onto his still bruised face. He got the answers he was looking for and they were exactly what he wanted to hear. They didn’t need to stop doing anything and now he regretted not joining in the fun when Yagami offered him. There would be plenty of time for that later.

“That you stink like a motherfucker,” Kaito chuckled and lied down beside his partner, turning off the lights and watching the detective’s peaceful, yet loud slumber. “When it’s all said and done, I owe you more than anyone. Thanks for being my best friend, Tak. I won’t let you down.”

And with that, he also drifted into sleep.

* * *

“Rise and shine, big mister detective.”

“Huh? Kaito-san? What am I doing here? What happened last night and…” Yagami woke up, seemingly having no recollection of the past events as usual, while genuinely surprised at himself for not wearing even the bare minimum. “Why am I naked?”

“I brought you here. You were pretty drunk last night and I had to carry you all the way here. As for why you’re like this. You did it to yourself, Tak. I had nothing to do with it,” Kaito seemed more cheerful than usual, but he had a reason for it. Holding out a cup in his hand he asked his friend. “I made coffee. Want some?”

“I guess… I don’t feel so good.”

“You hungry, man? I can go grab you something if you want.”

“Nah, coffee is good for now.”

“Well, drink it up before it gets cold.”

“I will. Thanks. What happened to your ear?”

“You happened.”

“Shit… Do I even want to know?”

“I don’t know. Do you?”

“Ugh,” Yagami took the cup in his hand, setting it down on the bedside table, his tone of voice really showing signs of regret, embarrassment and hangover. “My head seems like it’s about to explode.”

“Let me get you an aspirin.”

“You’re a saint,” Yagami said as he was handed the pill, chugging it down with a gulp of coffee. He then proceeded to grab the cigarette pack and take one out. But before he could light it, he noticed the discarded tissues inside the trashcan by the bed. “Shit, did we?”

“Again, all you.”

“Jesus, Kaito-san. I’m really sorry for causing you so much trouble. I brought you into this whole AD-9 mess and almost got you killed. Thanks for being there for me, though. I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life.”

“What’s all this sentimentalism? That’s a girl’s thing,” Kaito sat down on the bed once more. His smile never left his face as he said it like he wasn’t behaving the same way the night before. “Wha? Going soft on me now, Tak?”

“Quite the opposite, actually.”

They both looked down at Yagami’s crotch, where his cock would be clearly seen leaving its flaccid state as it gorged with blood and began to grow erect before their eyes. Laughing at each other, they brought their faces closer until their lips met. Kaito’s hand quickly made its way to his partner’s thigh as they didn’t waste time to move it into a heated make out session.

Unsurprisingly, Yagami was eager to suck on the bigger man’s tongue. If his co-worker wanted to get intoxicated with a nice fuck, Kaito was more than willing to help him out with it. Providing even a little bit of relaxation to his best friend during such hard times was quite rewarding for him, both emotionally and sexually. He kept his tongue flexed so Yagami could enjoy it as much as he wanted, even if it meant tolerating the saliva running down his neck from it.

“Humph!” Yagami moaned against the wet muscle wrapped around his lips while tugging onto his partner’s underwear, which started to strain under the pressure thanks to the swelling shaft under the cotton. He parted from the kiss, panting at the lack of oxygen due to his own overindulgence. But he was far from done. In fact, he hadn’t even started yet. “Want a smoke?”

“I could go for one, yeah,” Lying down, Kaito reached to his side and grabbed the pack, thankful to have enough for that morning. He took a drag once it was lit, taken by surprise when his friend removed his last article of clothing positioned himself between his muscular thighs. Apparently, Yagami wanted to indulge himself on something else. Being serviced while feeling the thrill of nicotine seemed like quite a bargain. “Is it my birthday already?”

“Got your head knocked so hard you don’t know what day it is?”

“Heh, jackass. This is just a scratch.” Yagami didn’t reply, he just kept his upper body up using his elbows as he did everything with his mouth. Starting by taking the head inside his oral cavity, he sucked on it, moaning appreciatively when he felt the manly taste overtake his senses. It didn’t take long for Kaito’s cock to grow faster and stretch his lips uncomfortably. Moaning again, this time from the struggle, the detective took deep breaths through his nose, rewarding himself with his friend’s musky smell. “You're surely taking your time there.”

Yagami whined in response and humped the bed under him. He would remain like that for the rest of his life. Looking up at the bigger man’s face, still battered and bruised amongst the mist of smoke while providing him pleasure was one of the few things he enjoyed, even if there was quite an effort involving it. Kaito groaned as he now reached maximum hardness, bucking his hips and feeling his cockhead scrape against the roof of his best friend’s mouth.

“Fuck, Tak…”

Hearing his partner’s satisfied words urged Yagami to take it to the next level. Moving his head downwards, he fought his own limits, gagging a couple of times as he tried to take all of his friend’s manhood inside him. He now used a hand to pump what he had yet to engulf, trying to get used to the large intrusion against the back of his throat in order to push it past that point. Eyes welling up and a network of veins adorning his face, he forced more past his lips, caring mostly to fulfill his own eagerness and ignoring his body’s protests for him to go slower.

Now fully in, Kaito looked at his friend’s expression. His chest puffed up in pride at how the detective reduced himself to a brainless, horny accessory to his cock. Yagami most certainly wouldn’t find one as big as his no matter how he tried. Taking one last drag, he now focused solely on his partner’s actions. The former lawyer now moved his hand downwards, massaging the balls on his long fingers, before doing his best to give Kaito a proper blowjob.

And no matter how many times he entertained it, Yagami always found it pretty hard to give it justice whenever he had a chance to. Since his friend never complained, he must have been doing a satisfactory job. When he finally built up a rhythm, he looked up at the bigger man once more, pushing his body to the limits as he bobbed his head over that massive shaft, making sure to give it the treatment it deserved.

“Ugh…” He suddenly removed his mouth from it, soon placing both hands over the length, mesmerized by the size as he jerked his friend off. Watching how the foreskin completely enveloped the head when he brought his hands upwards was almost like a mystery to him. It was almost beautiful. “Big.”

“Thanks, captain obvious.”

“Pass me the lube?”

Once he was handed over the bottle, Yagami reluctantly let go of the impressive tool and squirted a generous amount on both his hands. While one went straight back to Kaito’s dick, the other reached behind his own body, sinking between his muscular buttocks to prepare himself for it. His lips wrapped around the cockhead yet again, focusing on that part while moaning around it as he stretched his asshole with his middle finger.

“Careful, Tak,” Kaito mocked, never getting tired of seeing his friend treat his endowment like a gift to humanity, while also trying to suppress his own bestial sounds caused by his friend humming against his tip whenever he fed him a good quantity of precum. He felt Yagami coating his dick with his lubed-up hand and he had a clue of what awaited him. “Or I’ll think you’ve done this before.”

“Kaito-san?”

“Hm?”

“Fuck me?”

As if Yagami had to even ask. The former yakuza wouldn’t go this far to stop now. With a grin, he placed his hands under his partner’s armpits and pulled him up until the detective was sitting on his lap. He reached around Yagami’s body, pulling his cheeks apart and making sure his friend was properly prepared to take him. Once he felt three of his fingers sink into Yagami’s ass with a reasonable resistance, he knew they could proceed.

“You can count on it.”

Kaito now grabbed his own cock and aligned it with the detective’s entrance. He especially enjoyed the grunt from his friend every time he entered his hole for the first time. Yagami in his eagerness always underestimated his size and it felt wonderful to stretch him even more. The head messily popped in and he slid the rest with a steady pace as he held onto Yagami’s hips.

“Can’t get enough, huh?”

“Do you have to be so blunt about it?” Yagami tried to keep some composure, despite internally just screaming for the bigger man to just slam it inside him over and over. “I don’t do this as a job, you know.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Before the detective could reply, Kaito braced his feet onto the mattress, and gave his partner exactly what he wanted. Thrusting upwards, he looked at the man above him, scrunching his face and arching his back, exposing his neckline for Kaito to prey upon. He sucked on the skin there, while reaching down to pull his friends asscheeks apart again, only increasing the speed of his movements. “You always take me like a pro.”

“Hghn!” Yagami tried to not be so loud as he felt his friend’s heavy balls slap against his ass. He loved the sound of their bodies colliding, moaning each time they met and his prostate was stimulated, causing him to leak all over his friend’s abdomen. Kaito made sure to purposefully pull back enough for him to slip out of the detective’s warmth, only to enjoy himself with Yagami’s whiny protests and the desperate movements when the emptiness hit him. “Don’t you know how to keep it in, Kaito-san?”

The bigger man laughed at his partner’s dissatisfaction, watching Yagami now move into a squatting position, going down on him and doing the job himself, which was good news for Kaito, who was already running out of stamina. He was even more entertained now that he was witnessing how fast the detective was riding him. Keeping his hands on his sides, he admired how Yagami precisely went up until just his head was inside, before slamming back down so he was all the way to the balls, claiming his guts.

“All right, it seems like you can do this all day.”

“You really gonna keep this up?”

“Just saying.”

Yagami was channeling all his real life frustrations into the muscles in his legs, so they took care of giving him some sort of a break as he worked himself over his friend’s length. The bigger man’s thighs also flexed and they were both now growling in pleasure. While Kaito’s hands now helped his friend move even faster on top of him, he felt the detective’s palms on his pecs, groping them like they were made out of clay. For a moment, they felt like they had reached their private nirvana.

That is, until Yagami’s phone started ringing.

“You're not gonna answer it?”

“Nah, it’s Mafuyu,” Yagami replied, turning the phone upside down on the bedside table so it would go silent, more interested in what they were doing at that moment. Unfortunately for him, Kaito pulled his body off his dick and left the bed, leaving the detective sexually frustrated as he laid flat on his stomach over the mattress. “Leave it, Kaito-san. I don’t feel like talking to her right now.”

“C’mon, man. That’s not the way to treat a girl,” Kaito grabbed the phone and answered it before the caller gave up. He stood at the end of the bed, making sure his friend was out of shot when he answered, soon greeted by her face once he did. “Hey, Mafuyu-chan, what’s up?”

_“Oh, hello, Kaito-san. You’re with Yagami-kun?”_

“Yeah, he’s at my place. Is everything alright?”

_“Just checking in on him. He seemed to be a little off these last few days, so I wanted to make sure he’s ok. Could I speak to him please?”_

“Well,” Kaito looked at the detective who shook his head in a negative manner. “He’s asleep right now. I don’t think we should wake him up. He probably hasn't been getting much sleep lately.”

_“You’re right. He should rest up as much as possible before the court appearance.”_

“Tell you what, once he’s awake, I’ll tell him to give you a call.”

_“Oh, thank you, Kaito-san. That’s awfully kind of you.”_

“What can I say? I’m a gentleman.”

_“Take good care of Yagami-kun for me, ok?”_

“Don’t worry, Mafuyu-chan. He’s in good hands. See you later,” After hanging up, he moved his attention back to his guest, looking forward to resuming their activities. “So, where were we?”

Yagami promptly lifted his body so he was standing over the bed on his hands and knees right on the edge, feet sticking out and on either side of the former yakuza’s body. Kaito kneeled between his friend’s legs, one hand holding onto the detective’s narrow waist while the other took care of guiding himself back inside. The detective sounded pleased once he felt a pair of big hands latch onto his hips and a massive cock slide past his rim.

Kaito watched as the network of muscles on his friend’s back became even more evident when he started slamming into that heat. And although he couldn’t see, Yagami grit his teeth and curled his toes. The detective was overwhelmed by having his hole trying to get used to being forced open like that, showing how much he succumbed to it by dropping his face onto his folded arms upon the bed.

“You ok, Tak?” Kaito kept mocking his friend, who groaned back at him. He pushed his body further onto the bed, placing his hands on either side of his partner’s body and pushing each of his own thighs on top of Yagami’s, forcing the detective to lie flat on the bed once more and properly mount him. “Not giving up already, are you?”

“I just have a hangover.”

“Whatever you say,” Kaito now pushed his entire weight on top of his co-worker, keeping his cock fully lodged into his ass. He heard the muffled moans coming from under his body as Yagami shifted under him, struggling to have such a large intrusion throbbing inside him, unable to do much about it besides slightly lift his legs off the bed, his thighs trapped under Kaito’s bigger ones. “What was that?”

“Kaito-san…” Yagami managed to say while breathing heavily. He could barely think when the former yakuza started performing shallow thrusts, causing his legs to move around as if trying to find a way to tell Kaito to keep going. “Ahn…”

Kaito now had him in a headlock, bucking into his friend painfully slow as he dumped more precum into that tight passage. Yagami felt like he was fucking the mattress thanks to the way his friend claimed him. The bigger man, who was so adamant about his sheets, now wanted nothing more than to have his partner leaking all over them. Sweat covered both of their bodies, which would certainly require a thorough showering afterwards.

Bracing his hands on the detective's back, Kaito pressed him deeper into the bed, only to resume his brutal pace from before, the loud slapping of their bodies muffling Yagami’s pleasure-filled sounds even more. His neighbors could probably tell what was happening. Even the curry shop employees working on the floor below could have a clue, and that turned both of them to near orgasm.

“Ah!” Yagami exclaimed once he could fill his lungs with air again. The weight that had been smothering him for quite a while now disappeared, but also the feeling of being full to the brim as Kaito pulled out completely. “You don’t know how to be gentle, do you?”

“It says a lot more about you,” Kaito bent his upper body and spread his friend’s cheeks to inspect how much damage he had done. And seeing how much Yagami gaped, only made his dick jump in excitement for more. “You’re the one who keeps asking for it.”

“Yeah, yeah. Oh…” Yagami was taken by surprise when he felt a tongue pry his insides. He should have expected Kaito would want to eat him out, he always did. This time, his hole was so stretched, it just caused a light teasing as he felt the wet muscle against his rim. But it was immensely better once Kaito pushed it farther into him, and he responded by pushing his ass back onto his friend’s face. “Keep going…”

Kaito didn’t reply, he just put his mastery into work. He roamed his tongue against every crevice of the detective’s inner muscles, enjoying how they uselessly clenched around it, by now just his cock having the right size to properly stimulate them. Not only was he long, he was fairly thick, which explained why Yagami went from a tough guy to a needy slut. Only he could provide it and that made him leak as well.

He felt a hand push him even further between the sculpted buttocks, Yagami still not taking the hint that if he wanted more, they would have to go back to penetrative sex. And yet, Kaito was having fun at how desperate his friend urged him on, listening to squelching sounds, which he assumed was from the detective furiously stroking himself between his quivering thighs.

“Shit!” Yagami was now being the blunt one. He had been on the edge for quite a while now and was chasing the best orgasm of his life. Still, he was glad when he felt Kaito rolling him over, folding him in half and pushing that big cock back into him. “Aughn… Dry.”

Kaito laughed, pulling out again and grabbing the bottle of lube, enjoying how his friend shamelessly kept his legs in the air, his loose hole exposed and eager to be plugged up again. As he covered himself with a new coat of lubricant, he used the excess in his hand to also layer Yagami’s cock in it and hear him moan in response. Pushing his length in, it slid with ease, until he was fully wrapped in the detective’s hungry ass.

“How's this?” 

“Ah, yeah. Much better.”

“Good,” Kaito’s only purpose now was to drown the both of them in pleasure, knowing his friend wasn’t very far from squirting, he was eager to use his cock to pump it out of him. He didn’t waste any more time and began to heavily slam it back home. The response was almost immediate, as the detective grunted in bliss and the springs protested against the way their bodies abused their recoil. “Alright!”

Yagami’s feet dangled in the air as his friend made sure to thrust balls-deep every time, while also smothering him again with his bigger body. He could only lie there and hold the back of his knees to give Kaito maximum access to his asshole. There was no doubt he was drunk with the sensations that overtook him from all angles. Both looked down between them to watch as the former yakuza’s massive cock disappeared from view inside Yagami’s body, as the bed creaked under their combined weights.

“More…” The detective simply demanded. That single word was all his brain could process at that moment, but was enough to voice his desire. After hearing it and the pleading tone in Yagami’s voice, something inside the taller one seemed to snap. Throwing his friend’s legs over his shoulders, Kaito now pounded him with a lot more vigor. “Kaito-san… Oh, fuck!”

Yagami’s hands flew to his friend’s contracted triceps, using it as leverage to avoid the rebound on his body from his friend’s brutal thrusting. He also took the opportunity to feel the muscle under his hands before he moved one palm downwards to stroke himself, for he was sure he wasn’t going to last much longer. He’d love to have his insides battered by that man in his cheap bedding for hours if it was possible, but Kaito was making it harder for him to achieve that.

“You’re tighter than usual. Been fucking more women lately, Tak?”

“Why? You wanna… _Oh, fuck_! You wanna watch it sometime?”

“Hell no. I rather stretch you all over again each time. You can’t go for too long without me fucking the shit out of you,” Kaito accentuated his last words with a thrust for each one. Seeing his partner’s face scrunch up and hearing the grunts Yagami emitted was exactly what he wanted. Exactly what assured him that what they had would last until the end of time. “Maybe _they_ should come and watch you like this.”

“Kaito-san…”

He wished Mafuyu could somehow see it for herself too. For her to watch her ‘Yagami-kun’, who she wrongly claimed to be her boyfriend, pinned under _him_ , worshipping _his_ muscles, moaning _his_ name and still asking for more despite already being fucked into an old mattress, taking _all_ of _him_. Kaito didn’t care for his friend’s additional hook-ups on the side. Those wouldn’t come in between what they had like Mafuyu would if they were indeed in a relationship.

“Take it, Tak,” Kaito growled, as they were both sweating in his apartment. He may be easily defeated when it came to the streets, but once he was inside the detective, it was like Yagami’s strength was drained from his body. “Take it like you’re supposed to.”

“Holy shit!” Yagami exclaimed. His co-worker was being relentless now, even more than he was used to. His moaning and the sound of skin slapping became progressively louder, while his ass turned crimson thanks to the incessant impacts from Kaito's pelvic bone. In addition, the drag of such a fat cock against his walls and the constant pounding his prostate was receiving proved to be more than he could handle. “Kaito-san, I'm cumming!”

The detective’s balls squeezed tight as his gland was milked by the monstrous organ inside of him. He spilled like a fountain, covering his torso with his own spunk, his other hand now groping at his friend’s thigh, feeling their power as they kept propelling Kaito’s body to fuck him. Rope after rope of cum came in contact with his abs, creating a river of semen on the ridges of his muscles and a pool in his navel.

“Fucking hell, Tak,” Kaito now seeked his own climax, slamming all of his eight inches erratically into his friend, who had just finished spurting, and kept milking him with his flexing anal muscles. Yagami scrunched up his face, stroking his dick and holding onto his partner’s tricep once more to help him take the overstimulation from the pounding he was still receiving, only causing him to feel even more overwhelmed. The former yakuza suddenly pulled out, reaching down between them to stroke himself, his cockhead less than an inch above Yagami’s loose entrance. “Argh!”

“Aw, c’mon man.” The detective complained as Kaito unloaded over him, his hole pathetically clenching whenever a glob of sperm landed on his rim and trying to push it inside. Unsurprisingly, Yagami failed since his anal muscles no longer puckered as tight after such widening by the bigger man’s tool. Kaito rested his forehead against his friend’s, panting as he coaxed the last drops out of his dick. “I thought you’d let it off inside me.”

Not wanting to disappoint, Kaito rubbed his cockhead against his partner’s ass, gathering as much of his load onto it and pushing it into Yagami, along with his length to the hilt. He heard his friend sighing in appreciation and dropped his body on top of him, this time with more care, before pulling him into a kiss. They laughed into it, feeling slightly overwhelmed by their own mess, but too blissed out to do anything about, including move in any way.

Yagami’s hole now didn’t struggle to keep the other man inside him, mostly because of how stretched he was and the bigger man softening slowly. His legs dropped from Kaito’s shoulders, but remained folded beside the former yakuza’s torso. Once their lips parted, Kaito looked to his side and at the cup on the bedside table, no steam coming out of the top as when he filled it.

“I’ll go make some more coffee,” As he tried to pull away, Yagami quickly wrapped his legs around his waist, keeping him from going anywhere. “Tak?”

“Forget the coffee.”

“Are you trying to make me hard again?” Kaito asked, feeling his friend’s inner passage reverting his softening process and causing the detective to moan when he was stretching him once more as he gained more girth. “Cause if you are, it’s working.”

“Sorry?”

Kaito laughed at the lame excuse, hooking the other man’s legs on the crook of his elbows before lifting him off the bed like he weighed nothing, still managing to keep himself inside now that he was fully hard once more. Yagami groaned as he was manhandled and carried to the shower, where the former yakuza tried to convince him to go since they arrived at the apartment. At least they could have more fun while cleaning themselves.

“Yo, Tak.”

“Yes, Kaito-san?”

He rested his friend’s body against the wall and turned on the water, trying hard to adjust the temperature with Yagami’s body holding onto his. He now enjoyed how the detective’s eyes never seemed to lose the desire for him, no matter how bad he looked. Mafuyu or not, he guessed him and Yagami were tied to life without needing a relationship to prove it. In fact, Kaito wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You stink like a motherfucker.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
